


A Pause Between the Shots

by MorganasCrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Biting, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair, Hair-pulling, Leather Trousers, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Scratching, Shooting, Stare, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: While shooting Slasher, Katie goes to snatch some water. She gets thirsty for her co-star and gives it a shot.
Relationships: Katie McGrath/Natasha Negovanlis
Kudos: 15





	A Pause Between the Shots

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is fiction. Everything here is pure fantasy and fantasy is legal.

Katie walked off the set to have a drink. She liked this job, she liked this genre and the work kinda gave her a throwback to the days where she was shooting Freakdog. True, Slasher was something entirely different, but still... Shooting horrors was the most fun thing. If there only weren't all the useless sex scenes. Not that she minded nudity on camera, she's shown off a lot more in Labyrinth, just... it felt unnecessary. She understood the excessive nude scenes in historic dramas, but she never got why every horror nowadays must be half porn. It weren't really needful for the plot after all.

Taking a bottle of water from the fridge, Katie leaned against the wall with her leg bent in knee and foot on the wall. She closed her eyes for a while and took a gulp. The wall was cool and it was good. It was very hot here, even inside. Her long hair was making it somewhat even worse and she's been nostalgically thinking of the times back in the day when she wore a Mohawk. "So, here you are," a voice took her away from her thoughts. Katie opened her eyes and saw Natasha, her today's co-star. Offscreen, she was wearing her famous leather pants. Katie didn't understand how does she manage it in such hot weather. "Yeah," she smiled. "Trying to cool down a little." Natasha smirked. "That'd be hard," she uttered and as Katie raised her eyebrow askingly, she let out a bright laugh. "Well, you're a hottie." Katie chuckled to hide she's almost blushing. "Says a girl who stole so many hearts by just her outfits?" The Irish woman bit on her lower lip. "Well, it's all about the smirk," Natasha replied and went closer to Katie. Katie's breath was running short, but Natasha passed her and went to the fridge. She tried her best not to gaze at Natasha's ass, but it weren't that simple - Katie was currently single and she's been quite lonely. And Natasha, well... Natasha was Natasha. Incredibly hot and openly into women. Katie swallowed loudly.

"Sorry, what?" Nat turned around. Katie shook her head. "Nothing, just..." She swallowed again. Nat smiled at her. "Just you gazing on my ass, huh?" Katie cast her eyes down, embarrassed. "Well,..." she stammered. "Sorry. You just... you're so pretty." Natasha didn't seem mad at all. She was approaching Katie and, for a fleeting moment, the Irish lesbian thought the vampira will tell her to touch it. "Am I?" Natasha whispered into Katie's ear and chills ran down the brunette's spine. She literally felt the tension building up between them. But she feared to do the first step because her vision might be distorted by her thirst and her loneliness. She has to keep it cool. "Yeah, you are," Katie breathed. Natasha laughed again. "Usually it's you who makes women weak in their knees." If it were only knees, Katie thought. Fuck it, she said to herself. Let's give it a shot. Katie cupped Natasha's cheeks. The goth didn't resist. Katie was trying to turn the whole thirst into a joke. "Well," she said, making sure to lay stress precisely, "I'm Gaylick, after all." Natasha chuckled but managed to keep a serious face. "So, you wouldn't mind me doing this, then?" she smirked and kissed Katie.

Katie sunk into the kiss and held Natasha closer. No. She didn't mind at all. She tried to make the kiss last as long as it would go. She followed the trail when Nat pulled away. "No, I wouldn't," she whispered and kissed Natasha's jaw. She didn't even notice her arms wrapped around vampira's waist and one hand was slowly slipping down. "And I wouldn't mind if you did that again."

The few seconds after this, Natasha treated Katie like the work of art and pinned her against the wall. Katie wrapped her hands around her co-star and ran her long fingers through Nat's hair when her gothic co-star kissed her neck and began to steal her lips with kisses. Katie drew heavy breath and led her hand down to Natasha's ass. Nat didn't flinch. She only ran her fingers to Katie's stomach and slowly sunk lower, far below chastity, all that with her lips still clung to Katie's. The main star of the show panted into the kiss, her fingertips clutching Natasha's shoulderblades. Katie's co-star was great at this and she didn't need much to go off. Katie's been hungry for too long and she just lifted one leg up as Natasha's hand built the tension in Katie's jeans. The Irish lass has been biting on Nat's lower lip while they both swayed their hips in sync. Katie leaned forward to kiss Natasha's neck but was thrusted back on the wall with the pleasurable movement of Nat's wrist. She tried again and was jerked back one more time, her fingernails leaving a mark on Natasha's naked shoulders. She felt a sudden urge to hold Nat as if she was about to leave her job here undone and locked her legs around Natasha's waist. She moved her shuddering lips close to Nat's ear and whispered the silent plea: "Fuck me!"

Natasha thrust Katie on the table, knocking some cups over. Katie leaned forward to pull her co-star closer. She drowned her fingers into Natasha's hair and felt her lips on her collarbone. Natasha thrusted her forearm and Katie pressed her tighter, pushing her leg higher and betwixt Natasha's thighs. Katie felt Nat's hot breath on her naked skin. She wanted to say something, but due to Nat's thrust, she only released a breathless sigh. Katie bucked and pressed her form to Natasha's, rushing her hand down into the leather pants. Vanlis let her for a moment, tearing Katie's shirt open. Katie was hungry to repay, but she had no chance. Once her hand rested on lace, the ex-vampira took over again. Taking her own Tshirt off, she pinned Katie back down to the table. Not in a slightest in a soft way. But it was good. Katie leaned forward to say something, but never uttered a word. She let out a silent whimper and bit into Natasha's shoulder. She slid her hand into the leather pants again, this time on Natasha's ass. This time she was allowed to do it. Katie kissed the neck that towered in front of her like a bulwark of desire. Katie open-mouth trailed the curve of the shoulder, playfully taking the bra strap along with her teeth. "Do you like that?" Natasha whispered under her breath. Katie muttered in agreement, her voice dying in the silent echo of another thrust of Natasha's hand. She wasn't able to say anything. In the throes of pleasure, Katie pressed her legs tight around Natasha again and pulled on her hair. Natasha returned the hairpull with a bite on her shoulder, the one that would definitely leave a mark this time. Natasha began pumping her arm, her tempo growing faster and faster until the utmost fury. Katie was gasping for breath, clutching on Natasha's clothes that were no longer there, panting loudly. Natasha didn't kiss this time... she trailed Katie's neck up with her tongue until she reached the earlobe. "I can't hear anything," she breathed with a smug, Katie's earlobe between her teeth. It was sending shivers down the Queen of Camelot's back. She tried to breathe the answer, but Natasha knew exactly what she was doing. Katie whimpered quietly. She was thrashing. "Do you like that?" Natasha asked again.

And then it came. Katie thrust herself forward, biting into Natasha's shoulder. Natasha pinned Katie closer to the table and gave her last final thrust. Katie closed her eyes and arched like a bow. Her lips spread wide open and she released a long mute groan. Natasha collapsed on Katie. They were both laying on the table a sweaty mess, Natasha's head nestled on Katie's chest. Katie was breathing heavily, still shivering a little from her orgasm. "I liked that a lot," Katie murmured quietly. Natasha looked up, her brown eyes gaze-connected with Katie's green eyes. She stole a kiss from the corner of Katie's mouth. "We might repeat this one day."


End file.
